The present invention relates to a ribbon cassette for a dot matrix impact printer, and more particularly to a ribbon cassette in which an endless inked ribbon is reinked during the printing operation.
A conventional reinking system for an impact printer is adapted to supply ink to a whole surface of the ribbon. Further, the ink is supplied to the ribbon after the printed thickness image has become light in order to extend the printing period without reinking. Further, the reinked ribbon is subjected to printing before a sufficient time elapses to saturate uniformly the ribbon with ink. In addition, when the ink is supplied to the ribbon, the fiber of the ribbon is somewhat damaged. Consequently, the ribbon does not sufficiently absorb the ink so that the ink merely attaches to the surface of the ribbon. Thus, printed letters become irregular and indefinite, which causes reduction of printing quality.